I'm Not Crazy Just a Little Unwell
by Roselilia
Summary: My name is Roxas Strife and I'm not crazy. I only live in a mental institute, have two functioning minds in my head and have a crazy pyromaniac roommate. Au. Akuroku and other side pairings. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is originally from my other account and I'm going to cleaning and possibly changing the original chapters since I've changed the plot line a little.

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

My name is Roxas Strife and I've been living at the mental institute for a year now. Thing is, I'm not crazy and I don't belong here. I know, I know, what crazy person doesn't say that? But it's true! I can think and function like any other normal person can. I got top grades in high school and if I was still going I would have graduated with honors. Hell before I got trapped in this hellhole I was getting college offers.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm here if I'm not crazy. Well…it's a funny story. You see, I don't just have one functioning mind in my body…I have two. To be more precise I have a split personality and his name is Sora.

Hey! Stop with the sceptical looks okay? Having a split personality should not classify me as crazy. I can do college level arithmetic. What can you do?

Anyway, Sora appeared when I was 10 years old. Coincidently or as a result of it, I had lost all my previous memories of before he appeared. So basically, I forgot 10 years' worth of memories. Apparently there was some sort of accident that was a catalyst of all this but my parents refuse to talk about it.

Sora is everything I'm not. He's a social butterfly while I have a hard time interacting with people. Everyone who thinks I'm their friend is probably actually Sora's. I'm anti-social okay? Doesn't make me crazy.

As for my parents I haven't interacted with them since Sora appeared. For some reason whenever I'm around them, especially my mom, I switch with Sora whether I want to or not.

Sora and I can't be out at the same time. When Sora's out I have no idea what he's doing and vice versa. He could join the bloody circus, and let me tell you it's something he would do, and I wouldn't know about it until I wake up juggling balls.

We found a way around that though. We write down everything we do in a journal, journal not diary thank you very much, so when we switch personalities we just read the journal to find out anything important.

Anyway, back on track. So let's get to the reason that I'm trapped here.

Well for 10 years we had been switching with each other. I dealt with school and Sora had been dealing with everything else. Nobody was the wiser. But then I fucked up. I fucked up big time. See, I had a boyfriend.

Hayner was the only one I interacted with. At first it was Sora but one day he started talking to me in class and I was drawn to him. I fell in love like a fool and after going out with him for 5 years I told him about Sora. He told my parents and being the lovely parents they are, they sent me here. Home sweet home.

After that, I just didn't really want to deal with anything anymore. It's not like there was school anymore anyway so there wasn't any real reason to come out. The only time I come out now is when Sora is scared or overly stressed. Even then I don't talk to anybody. I absolutely refuse to get close to anyone. I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm not a completely idiot.

* * *

Hi! My name is Sora! I'm Roxas' other half which is so cool! I mean, how many people can say "I'm a split personality, how are you?" Not that I could before but now that I'm in an institute I can! This might sound a little weird but I love this place!

The nurses and people here are really nice. Well most of the other people are. Some people I stay away from. We get free food here too! It's not the best but it's still food! Sometimes they lunch lady even sneaks me pudding!

I even have someone I really like. Roxas told me that it probably isn't the best idea to pick up people that lives in an institute but Riku is the best! He's really nice and doesn't get mad at me! Ever!

This place is a lot better than being at home. I don't like our parents very much.

I kind of feel bad about liking it here though especially since I know Roxas' despises it. He never comes out anymore, only when something scares or upsets me. And when he does come out he doesn't talk! Not one word. I mean I would understand if he was sulking but not talking for a whole year? I would go nuts! Then I would really belong here…

He's just scared to get attached to anyone though because of Hayner. Usually I was the one who socialized with people but Hayner was Roxas' first real friend and later his first boyfriend.

I don't know what to do. The only thing I could do is hope that Roxas will find someone else and that person will help him come back out and talk. But with the way things are going it doesn't seem very likely. I'm scared that he'll disappear forever and I don't want to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

I blinked in confusion as I was thrown into consciousness. It was always an icky feeling. It's like someone throwing a bucket of water over you when you're sleeping. Icy cold water.

I look around and I see, not much to my surprise, that I'm in an office. I look in front of me and just as I suspect, it's Doctor Scalpel. Okay, it's not his real name. His real name is Doctor Vexen but honestly he looks like a mad scientist and all he needs is a scalpel in his hand and a maniacal laughter and BOOM!

I mean he just looked the part. He has long greasy blond hair that frames his pale gaunt face with these venomous green eyes that just glare through you as if he's trying to examine every inch of you.

I hate him. And he hates me too. Sora is just plain terrified of him which is why he forces me out whenever they have a session. Sora once wrote in our journal that he once had a nightmare about Vexen cutting open his brain to examine it while he was still conscious. I swear to god there were tear marks on that page. So yeah…Sora mixing with Vexen is a big no no.

With a sigh, I prop my feet on the table between us and give Vexen a bored look. I can't wait to get this over with so I can hole up in my room until Sora comes out. Doctor mad scientist glares at my feet before his eyes slowly wander up to meet my eyes. Ah, there's the glare I know and love.

"Roxas, I see that you've come out." I wave at him cockily. "Perhaps you can tell me why Sora seems to flee every time he has to see me. I've spoken to the other doctors and they've reported that they've had no such problems."

It's because you scare the living shit out of him Doctor Doom. I shrug exaggeratingly and he gives this small sigh like I'm this difficult little kid he's stuck babysitting. Dude, you work in a mental hospital I sincerely doubt I'm the worst you've had to deal with. Suck it up man.

"Alright then. How are you today Roxas?" I twirl my finger in a circle and whistle twice, one high pitch and one lower pitched. I'm in a mental institute, how the hell do you think I'm doing?

"I'm sure you think you're being cute but you're only harming yourself. I'm not even sure why you refuse to talk." Vexen taps his clipboard that he's holding with his pen impatiently. I give him another shrugs and he sighs with exasperation.

See this is why we don't get along. He thinks I should talk more and I think he should talk less.

"Alright Roxas, I can see you're not planning to talk and to be honest I'm still tired from this afternoon after dealing with a kid who just kept screaming 'dance water dance' so you can go." Vexen said with a dismissive wave of his hand. I give him a cocky grin and he answers with an angry glare. God, don't we make the perfect pair.

I make my way outside to where the nurse is waiting.

There are three sections to the hospital. The top floor is where the majority of the patients are. There are the bedrooms and a recreational room that had a TV that was permanently stuck on the Disney channel. It's also where the lunchroom is.

Then the second floor where I currently am which is where all the doctors were. Since you couldn't just let patients wander around by themselves a nurse will escort you to and from the top and second floor.

Then finally there was the basement where the real crazies were. They were too dangerous to interact with each other so they're in permanent isolation until deemed better. If you were real naughty they take you down there and make you sleep there for a night.

The nurse escorting me was my favorite one. Aerith. She's like the mother figure of all mother figures. She has soft long brown hair that's always tied in a braid, grass green eyes and a sweet smile. She has this calm atmosphere that everyone likes to be around. Everyone loves Aerith. Even I love her but mostly it's because she doesn't look at everyone like they're crazy or dangerous like some nurses tend to do.

"Hello Roxas." Aerith greets with a smile. Another thing about her is she knows the difference between me and Sora right off the bat. I give her a wave and she leads me through the numerous hallways until we hit a huge metal door with this cool little machine that she swipes a card through. There's a loud beep and it swings open for us revealing a staircase that leads up to the top floor.

Of course there's another door there that she has to unlock at the top. They have tight security.

The top of the floor is pretty chill. To be honest I thought it would be full of…well…crazy people but a lot of people here are actually normal. Well not completely normal or they wouldn't be here. But they aren't bat shit crazy. There are also nurses everywhere to keep the peace in case something happens. I still didn't like it here but it was bearable.

'Of course not everyone is like that.' I think as I duck as a flying projectile flies toward me. Was that…a fucking rubber ducky? The hell…? Nope. Not dealing with it.

I turn to wave goodbye to Aerith when I see her giving me this nervous look that just fills me with foreboding.

"Roxas, I'm not sure Vexen told you this but you have a new roommate. He's been sharing a room for a week now." I groan and facepalmed. I've been here for a year without a roommate but looks like my luck wore out. Now where the hell can I hang out in peace?

I try to summon Sora to the surface but I could feel him pretty deep in our mind. Fan-fucking-tastic. I wave goodbye to Aerith and go through the hallways to where my room is.

I wonder who they stuck us with. What if he's actually crazy? What if one night he wakes up in the middle of the night and kills me? Oh gods…what if he's a hyperactive dumbass like Sora? Just kill me now. I'll shove a fork in my ear. Watch me. I love you Sora but holy shit you're like a monkey on speed and you better not deny it.

By the time I reach my room my stomach is knots. With a deep breath I enter the room and there is my roommate sitting on a bed that wasn't there last time I was out. Just sitting there like he owned the place. I'm currently ignoring the fact that he does indeed own half of it.

My first impression of him is…he was kinda cool looking. He has long bright red hair that spikes up in a way that defies gravity, has cold emerald green eyes with a teardrop tattoo under them and looks like he's probably here for anorexia judging on how skinny he is. I watch as he blinks and looks up at me. Yeah…Maybe I can get along with him.

"You going to keep standing there like a dumbass?" Or not.

I shoot the asshole my best glare and I see him look at me in surprise. That's right this midget isn't going to roll over for you. Even if you are freakishly taller than me. Then again, everyone's taller than me…Not the point.

I trot to the bed and discretely take out the journal that's hidden between the mattress and wall. I would have preferred to wait until dickhead was out of the room but my curiosity won over.

The book is full of Sora's messy scrawl since he's out all the time so I just skip to the last entry.

Dear Roxas,

I have an appointment with the big meanie today so you'll probably be coming out. It's been a whole month you know! Not much is different except we have a new roommate. His name is Axel and he's also a big fat meanie! Stay away from him I overheard the nurses saying he's a pyromaniac! I'm not sure what that is but it sounds scary! He doesn't like me at all even though I tried my best to talk to him so he should leave you alone.

Also Riku and I are getting so close it makes me sooooo happy! I never had a boyfriend before but I want to be with him. It's weird, I've never had feelings for someone before. I wonder if it's okay though…

Anyway I don't know how long I'll be gone for I'm really tired since I've been out for so long. It's been a whole month since you've been out and a whole year since you last spoke to anyone. I'm worried about you Roxas.

Love, Sora.

I stomp out my feelings of guilt for worrying Sora but honestly what does he want me to do? He shouldn't even want me to be out he should be happy to have a chance to inhabit this body fully. I sigh as I put the journal back in the hiding spot.

"Everything okay?" Axel, the name really suites him, asks me and I flip him off before rolling on the bed so I was facing the wall. Apparently Sora was wrong about him leaving me alone.

I was considering taking a nap when I heard a loud whistle. Don't tell me…Yep. My roommate, my darling roommate, begins to whistle. He's whistling a tune that has a shitload of high pitches so loud I swear to god my ears are going to start bleeding. I swear his whistling is causing some patients to flip the fuck out because I can hear shouting.

I turn and glare at him angrily because seriously, what the hell did I do to deserve this.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" He actually has the gall to give me this shit eating grin while trying to look innocent. "If I am just tell me and I'll stop."

I flip him off and cover my ears as the whistling continues. I'm going to become a murderer today. Sora's going to wake up in the basement.

I could just leave but then the little engine that could would win and I just couldn't let that happen. I was here first damn it. I will not let him drive me out of my own room. Nope. Not happening.

No seriously, at this point I'm going to murder him and judging from the yelling outside I would have help.

Then the whistling stops. I thank every existing thing out there including pudding. So maybe I won't be a murderer. That's cool.

See, what I didn't realize that Axel was slowly creeping up behind me. The stealthy bastard waited for me to uncover my ears before he whistled really loudly in my ear.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?!" I finally scream and then I cover my mouth. Holy shit. I haven't spoken for an entire fucking year and this redheaded ape just ruined it.

I had a plan damn it. No talking, no interacting. With anybody. For any reason.

I see his victorious grin and all I could think is 'Fuck this shit.'

I take the mental connection that connects me to Sora and yanked really hard which forces Sora out.

Sora yelped when he was slammed into consciousness, wincing when he felt how badly his head was hurting. Unlike a smooth easy transition like usual, this time it was as if someone decided to wake him up with a frying pan in his face. Not a nice way to wake up.

He immediately checked the mental connection and found Roxas to be pissed off about something. Wondering if it was because of another patient, Sora focused on his surroundings and squeaked when he found his new roommates face mere inches from his own.

"What's wrong roomie?" Axel purred and Sora blinked in confusion. The red head almost never talked to him and when he did it certainly wasn't like this.

"What's going on?" Sora finally asked, tilting his head in confusion. The red head studied him before he growled under his breath and stomped back to his own bed. "Axel?"

"You're not him anymore." Was all Axel said and Sora scratched his head. He dug out the journal but Roxas hadn't written anything down.

Still confused, Sora shrugged and decided to forget about it and deal with it later. Axel scared him so he wasn't about to go and try to annoy him with questions. He liked his head where it was.

Sora skipped out of the room, greeting some of the patients along the way to his destination. A lot of the people here weren't actually "bat shit crazy" as Roxas put it. Most of them just had problems that left them unable to live with the rest of society. Or at least that's what Riku had told him. He was always saying smart things like that to Sora.

It made Sora wonder how Riku could put up with him so easily. It was common knowledge that he wasn't that smart. Even back in high school it had been Roxas who had done all the actual school work and exams. But Riku never seemed to care and was so patient when he didn't understand something.

Sora reached Riku's room and he poked his head in, grinning when he saw that Riku was there. He was beautiful in Sora's opinion. He had long shoulder length silver hair that shimmered under any light, emerald green eyes that were always guarded around everyone but softened when Sora was around and although he had a small build he was quite strong.

Letting out a small giggle, Sora pounced on Riku's back and wrapped his arms around the silverette. Used to Sora doing it on a daily basis, Riku didn't even stumble and he wrapped his arms behind him and around the boy to make sure he didn't fall.

"Riku!" Sora cheered happily and Riku let a small smile appear on his face at Sora's enthusiasm. While most found Sora to be a bit much, he found it endearing.

"Hello Sora, how are you?" Riku asked politely and Sora jumped off him and onto the bed before replying.

"I'm okay! I had a meeting with the jerk today so Roxas came out but I don't think he was out for long. He actually forced me to come out which is a first. I didn't even know he was able to do that!" Sora said.

"Why does Vexen scare you so much?" Riku asked, avoiding the subject on Roxas. Whenever Roxas was mentioned it was a painful reminder that Sora was technically not real no matter how it seemed like he was.

"Because! He looks like a mad scientist! I don't want him to dissect me!" Sora exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air to accentuate his point. Riku laughed softly at Sora's childishness.

"I don't think he would do that to you." He said as he sat beside Sora.

"But if he did you would come help me right?" Sora asked shyly, smiling when Riku ruffled his hair.

"Of course I would. I will protect you from everything that's going to harm you." Sora cheered before he leapt at Riku and hugged him tightly.

There is no reason that I switch from first person to third person with Roxas and Sora other than the fact that it's a lot easier to write sarcastic Roxas in first person while I find it flows better to write Sora in third person.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews.

Unbeta'd

* * *

"When I grow up I want to be a butterfly!" Someone screamed in the hallways startling Sora out of his bed and waking him up from him slumber. He grunted and yawned, already used to being woken up by screaming. It worked a hell of a lot better than an alarm clock that's for sure. Next to him he heard Axel grumbling angrily as he began to get dressed in their mandatory white outfit.

Whenever a patient came to live at the institute they were given two pairs of the uniform and a pair of pajamas both of them pure white. It was probably the one thing about the institute that Sora hated. He wanted to wear more colors like red, blue or even yellow. Just something else other than the same boring white clothes. In fact every once in a while Sora would spill food or something on them just to finally see some sort of color on them. Of course it never lasted long as a nurse would make him change into his other outfit but it was worth it.

The screaming continued in the hallway although it was beginning to fade as the culprit moved down the hallway. Axel stomped to the door and screamed so many insults at the patient outside that it was almost like another language. Sora didn't even know what half the things he said meant although he was sure Roxas would. Satisfied that he got his point across, Axel marched back into the room and glared when he saw Sora staring at him awestruck.

"Do you want something?" Axel snarled crankily and Sora shrank, a pang of fear running through him. He did what his instincts told him to do and he fled.

* * *

What the hell.

I grumble as I look around the room. It didn't feel like it had been long and I wasn't in an office. Hell I was still in the bedroom so what the hell happened to scare Sora?

I tried to stand up but instead I stumbled and fell right back down again. I inwardly swore when I realized that our blanket was tangled around my legs. Jesus Sora, are you trying to kill me?

That's when I realized Axel was looming in front of me with a glare that I'm sure he meant to be scary on his face.

Bloody hell how much of a dick was this guy? He probably scared Sora off. I mean, Sora wasn't exactly a wimp but he doesn't handle angry people very well. I can just feel my hatred for this guy growing.

I flip him off with an icy glare, that I guarantee is a lot worse than that puppy face he has now, and I see his glare dissipate to a surprise look that turned to a pleased look.

"Roxas?" Axel said and I roll my eyes. No it's the tooth fairy. Just let me punch out a tooth and I'll be on my merry way. I ignore him as I work on getting the blasted blanket untangled. How the hell Sora managed to do this is beyond me.

As soon as I got free I briskly walked out of the room and through the hallways, intent to get the hell away from Axel. God, was this all a plan? Stick a crazy person in a room with a less crazy person in hopes that the lesser crazy person killed the other? Or maybe the hospital just hated me. Yeah, that's probably it.

It takes me a while to realize that I have no bloody idea where I am or where I'm going. I'm not out a lot so I don't even know where anything is. I know how to get to my bedroom from the staircase but that's pretty much it.

Damn it. Would anyone even notice if I went missing? What if I'm stuck wandering through the halls forever until I die of starvation? Wait… no that's stupid. Then again…

Well this is turning out to be a beautiful morning. It must be a Monday morning. It feels like a Monday.

"Oh Sora!" I hear someone shout and for a minute I didn't reply until I realized with a big 'duh' that it was directed at me.

So I turn around and I see this guy running towards me. Alright so I've seen some pretty eccentric looking people before but this guy…this guy takes the cake. He has silver hair. Not white or even a shade I can call grey but he has silver hair that looks like it was made from metal.

He also has aquamarine eyes that are shining happily to see me which catches me a bit off guard since I'm not really used to anyone looking at me that way. Then it hits me.

This was Sora's love of his life. The one who I think personally has a stick up his ass but Sora absolutely adores. I can see the appeal, he's easy on the eyes and he's looking at me like I'm the most important thing in his world. I feel kinda good knowing that there's someone looking after Sora because God knows he needs that.

That's when I realize that the guy, Riku I think it was, was talking to me. I start waving me hands around making him stop mid-sentence. I should start wearing a sign that said my name with an accompanying fuck off. Luckily this guy seemed to have a brain. Maybe his intelligence will rub off on Sora. Doubt it though.

"You're not Sora are you? Roxas?" I nodded and Riku suddenly seemed a hell of a lot colder. Well sorry for disappointing you… "Well, it's breakfast. I can show you to the lunchroom if you need me too."

I nodded appreciatively. Well at least I know I won't starve to death in a random hallway opposite of where I meant to go. I followed Riku through different hallways, trusting him to not lead me somewhere then ditch me. If Sora trusts him surely he has to be a decent guy…probably.

Soon enough I begin to hear a bunch of voices up ahead that grew in volume until we finally reached the huge cafeteria that was jam packed with people. The lunchroom and the rec room were the two rooms in the entire building that was shared by both the girls and boys.

I wave goodbye to Riku and line up to get some food. I was a bit anxious. This would be my first time eating here. I wonder what the food was like. Well, anything had to be better than the crap they served at school.

I make it to the lunch lady who hands me a tray full of…something. It was…green and chunky. Maybe some sort of stew?

I grimace as I sit at a table in the corner trying to be as discreet as possible so not to draw attention to myself.

Okay no seriously what the fuck is this? Green chunks? And it was hard and stringy like meat. Alright I'm hungry as hell but was my stomach worth this? Was this the institutes plan? To poison the inmates? They could at least be more subtle!

With a courageous sigh I take a bite. And immediately nearly spit it back out. Words cannot explain the taste in my mouth. It was dry and powdery and the shit that might be green meat was hard.

Then, to add to my good fortune this morning, I see something big and tall walking towards me. And Sora wonders why I hate coming out. Honestly.

"Fancy seeing you here." Axel said as he sat in front of me. I give him a flat look. Where the hell else would I be? I had oh so many choices. "So, do you think this stuff will move if I dump it on the table?"

I shrug but watched as he overturned his bowl so his…food (?) spilled over the flat surface of the table. We both watched it for a minute and when it didn't move I sighed in relief as Axel sighed in disappointment. Strictly speaking, he should be happy. Even if that shit moved he would still have to eat it.

"I was just hoping for something entertaining to happen." Axel said with a pout and I nearly chuckle but caught myself in time. What the hell is wrong with me?

I quickly finished eating the crap all the while hoping that it doesn't cause me any stomach problems because I don't know where the bathrooms are. I left without so much a backward glance.

I left the cafeteria and began to wander around aimlessly and no it wasn't because I didn't have a clue how to get back to our room. Seriously, they should put maps everywhere.

Now that I think about it I don't know what our schedule is either or if we have any appointments. I need to check the journal which is in the room that I didn't know how to get to. This was all Axel's fault. If he hadn't scared Sora with that mug of his then I wouldn't be here!

"You look lost…Roxie." I deep voice whispers into my ear and I flinch violently while glaring at the idiot I have the grace to call my roommate. I flip him off and walk away from him.

"Our room is the other way." I sigh and give him an exasperated look. "Hey I can show you back."

I didn't trust him one bit but I didn't have much of a choice. So I began following him once again hoping that this wouldn't end in disaster.

"So I asked a nurse about you and apparently you have a split personality." Axel says as he eyes me curiously. "Weird that the split personality is out more than you. I personally like you more."

I pause for a second and blinked in surprise. This is the first time anyone has said anything like that to me. He isn't giving me a mocking look either he actually looks genuine too.

"So why is it you don't talk? Sora certainly talks enough." I snorted. First, it's kind of stupid to ask someone who doesn't talk, why they don't talk. Second, Sora talks enough for the both of us. I gave Axel a pointed look and he laughed to himself while I shook my head. Fine, maybe he isn't as much as an ass I originally thought.

Axel brings us to our room much to my relief. First thing I'm going to do is make a non-existent letter suggestion to put in the non-existent suggestion box to put bloody maps around the damn area.

"You have group therapy soon. With me." Axel said helpfully as I pull out the journal. I grimace but double checked just in case.

Axel is right I do have group therapy soon which is it for today. Thank god. I hated therapy. Especially group therapy. What the hell was the point in saying what your problems were in a group who already has problems of their own? Oh yeah, I want to be judged by a room full of strangers. Who I live with on the same damn floor.

I put down the journal and jump when I see Axel mere inches away from my face. Personal bubble invaded. Thank you.

"You should talk more." Axel said and I glared at him. Honestly what is his deal? Sora doesn't have this problem so why me?

"Excuse me it's time for your group therapy." Aerith said and I sigh. This was going to be hell.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter I know it isn't very good. The next chapter should be more interesting. Thank you bookworm4ever81 for motivating me to work harder on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews!

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

I'm a bit nervous. I haven't been to group therapy…since forever. Actually I don't think I've ever been there before. Usually Sora dealt with it since he loved human interaction. The only person I dealt with Was Doctor Evil which was always a delight.

"How are you two getting along?" Aerith asked and I gave her a deadpanned look which made her giggle.

"We're becoming the best of buds, aren't be Roxie?" Axel said as he swung an arm around me. I bit him. It was completely reflex I swear. I didn't even bite that hard. Still it got him to remove his arm rather quick. I hope I gave him cooties.

"Roxas that wasn't very nice." Aerith reprimanded and I gave her a fake guilty look that I'm fairly sure that they could tell was fake.

Aerith sighed warily as she led us to the second floor. When I could tell that we were nearing the office I reached into my mind at our mental connection. Sora was close to the surface. All it would take was a little tug…

* * *

Sora jumped and blinked before rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" Sora asked and flinched when he saw Axel look at him so quick that he must have gotten whiplash. Aerith covered her mouth to hide a small laugh. Sora looked around and recognized the area as the second floor.

"You have group therapy right now. I suppose Roxas didn't want to go?"

"Roxas _never _wants to go." Sora groaned with a bit of exaggerating. Aerith giggled and resumed leading them to the office. "Hi Axel." Sora greeted shyly and Axel eyed him with annoyance.

"Hi." Axel replied gruffly. Aerith turned the corner and before Sora could follow Axel swung around and glared at Sora. The smaller boy squeaked and took a step back right before the redhead lunged at him. He let out a short scream that was cut short when

* * *

I came into the surface of our consciousness with Axel literally inches away from my face. What. The. Fuck.

"Boy's, are you coming?" Aerith asked from around the corner and I blinked. She was still bringing us to the therapy room? Axel was staring at me with a constipated look that I suppose he thought was scary? Oh for the love of all that is good like pancakes don't tell me…

I glared at him and I saw a victorious look pass through his face. Which I promptly punched. Unfortunately Aerith decided to look around the corner at that very second.

"Roxas! You know better! Do you want to be sent to solitary?" I open my mouth to defend myself because it wasn't my bloody fault that my roommate is impossible to get along with but I ended up closing my mouth with a snap.

Instead I shook my head and looked down with my best guilty face. She continued to lecture me as Axel picked himself and damn it that self-satisfied look was still on his face. Wasn't this place supposed to help people get better? At this point I'm going to be a murderer…

Hey that's a thought. What exactly happens if an inmate kills someone? I mean do they get sent to jail? But the government thinks I'm cuckoo for cocopuffs. Oh wait…I'd probably be sent down to the basement. I wonder if Vexen performs experiments on them. I mean, who would know? I think I just uncovered a conspiracy.

Oh hey Aerith is done talking. Good. I'm not good with listening to lectures. I kind of just blank them out. I hope she didn't say anything important.

"I'll let it go but try to control yourself." She said and I nodded dutifully. I've done a brilliant job in controlling myself. He isn't dead is he? Yet. I'm thinking of a plan.

Axel is snickering beside me and I kick his leg as hard as I could when I made sure Aerith wouldn't see. He went down. This time it was me who snickered.

"Axel what happened?" Aerith asked as she gave me a suspicious look.

"Nothing just tripped over my own feet." Axel said as he stood back up. I was a bit surprised that he didn't rat me out but was a bit thankful. I wouldn't kill him tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Wait no; I refuse to be around tomorrow.

We finally enter a room. There were a few people around and there was a circle of chairs in the middle of the room. On one of the chairs was a pirate. I'm not bloody kidding. He was a pirate and nobody is convincing me otherwise.

He had an eye patch. That was enough to convince me. He had long white and black hair tied in a ponytail, confident yellow eyes (a demonic pirate?), and a long scar on his face and wore the standard therapist outfit. Seriously though, stick a parrot on his shoulder and he's a pirate! Oh, this would be so awesome! Sora didn't tell me that he had a pirate as a therapist!

"Alright guys sit your ass down!" He ordered and despite my urge to disobey because I'm a little shit with an authority complex (ask Vexen, he'll vouch) I listened. So we were all sitting in a circle. Staring at each other. So…this isn't awkward…nope…

"So does anyone have anything to share?" The pirate asks. I should find out his real name. I bet it's badass.

"I had an epiphany today." I kind of tuned the kid out. At the risk of sounding like a dick, I didn't really care. I still didn't see the point of this. I was blanking everyone out until a kid began talking. I've actually met him once during the first month I had arrived. Terra I think his name was.

"I've decided to stop caring about what my parents want. I want to be my own person. They're never going to accept me." He said and something was ringing in my head.

'_You're never going to love me!'_

I blinked. Holy shit. I'm hearing stuff. There was a voice in my head. It sounded like me but it wasn't me thinking it. Oh hell I'm going crazy. I'm legitimately going crazy.

I shake my head and frown making Axel, who decided to sit by me, look at me in concern. I give him a small glare to tell him to mind his own business before blanking out the rest of what Terra had to say. I honestly shouldn't care but for some reason I felt sympathetic for Terra. Which is a big no no. I don't _like _caring.

"Dr. Xigbar, I would like to go next." A girl sitting on the other side of me said quietly when Terra was done. Xigbar. Tell me that isn't a pirate worthy name. Doctor by day and pirate by night. I blank out the girl as well and envision Xigbar on a pirate ship. I really like pirates. Don't judge me.

"Sora, you're being unusually quiet today." Xigbar said when the girl was done and I found everyone looking at me. Crap.

"He's Roxas." Axel helpfully pointed out and I swear the staring got more intense. I don't like this.

"Oh you're the one with a stick up his ass so he refuses to talk. Well Axel how are you today?"

I blink. Then blink again. And again.

What?

Dude I'm nearly a hundred percent sure that _you are not allowed to say that. _Fuck pirates I don't like them anymore. I'm boycotting them. Can you boycott pirates? Know what? Doesn't matter because I am.

Again I must point out though, _this is the reason I don't like coming out. _

But whatever the hell Axel did he made Sora so scared I can't pull him out. I hope you're happy Axel. I'm telling you, today is a Monday.

I was overjoyed when the session came to an end. Seriously, I nearly skipped to Aerith who had come to lead us to a better hell than this. I can still feel people's eyes on me. It makes my skin crawl. Suddenly a girl came up to walk beside me.

"My name is Namine. It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas." She offers her hand and after a moment of consideration I shake her hand. I see Axel glare at me from the corner of my eyes and I frown. What crawled up his butt?

We reach the top floor and I wave to Aerith before going back to my room thankful that I wouldn't need any help this time. Unfortunately when I reached my door Riku was waiting. He looked at me warily and I gave him an apologetic look.

"You've been out for a while. Where's Sora?" Riku demanded with annoyance and I hold out my hands at the hostility. This was so not my fault. Damn my roommate. Damn him too…Pluto. He can just run along to Pluto. Go annoy the aliens or something.

"Is there a problem?" Speaking of the redheaded alien…

"I'm just wondering where Sora is." Riku snapped as he gave me an icy glare. I wonder if he practiced in the mirror. It was pretty good. Axel should take lessons from him.

"I scared him off." Axel said with a grin and I nodded. Riku directed his glare to Axel who smirked. And I'm in the middle of this. _This is why I don't like coming out._

"Why did you do that?" Riku asked lowly. Seriously I just want to go into our room but little metal head is blocking my way.

"Because I wanted to spend time with Roxie." Axel looked like he was about to swing an arm around me again but I glared at it and opened my mouth so my teeth showed and he smartly changed his mind.

"Well I want to see Sora."

"Well too bad."

Oh for fuck's sakes. I make an annoyed noise and push past Riku who looked tempted to hit me. I gave him a challenging look. Come at me bro I know how to fight. That and I highly doubt Sora would be pleased to come out with a bruise on his face.

Riku snarled and walked away. Well there goes my excitement of the day. I sigh as I jumped on my bed. What I wouldn't do for a jumpy bed. You know those beds that are just made for jumping. I should put it in the non-existent suggestion box.

I take out the journal and began to write in it with the pen tucked in it. They wouldn't let us have shoelaces but they let us have a pen. Priorities.

_Sora, _

_I tried. I really really tried. _

_I hate this place. I hate the food. I hate our roommate and I think you do too seeing as he's scared you twice. I think Riku has an unhealthy obsession with you to the point he can't spend a bloody day without you. I don't think he likes me much which is fine because I don't like him either. _

_Oh, and I've decided I don't like pirates anymore. So you can go ahead and tell Xigbar that. _

_By the way be careful with the food. They're trying to poison us. _

_Roxas. _

I sighed as he I threw the journal back into its hiding spot. Axel's looking at me like I'm this fascinating show. I flip him off. He waggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes. He gives me a shit eating grin.

Yep.

We bloody belong here.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

Warning (that I should have put in the beginning but didn't think to until now but it didn't really matter until this chapter) there will be child abuse in this story.

* * *

"_What's going on?" I blink and look up at who I recognize as my mother. Her strict blue eyes are staring at a boy whose head I can't quite make out. It's all blurry and I try to blink but I just can't focus on it. On the floor by the boy was a broken cup that he must have dropped. _

"_I'm sorry Mom I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I heard the boy said desperately. Too desperately for just an accident. _

"_Yeah, it was just an accident." I heard myself say and Mother's gaze looked at me fondly. _

"_You don't have to defend him, dear." Mother said before she marched over to the boy and grabbed his arm. The boy cried out as he was dragged out of the room. _

_I wanted to run after them, help the boy, because I knew he was important to me. But for some reason my body was frozen in fear. Why though? _

_The boys wailing and pleading to be let go faded and I stared at my clenched hands that laid on my lap and saw tears drop onto them._

* * *

My eyes snap open and I gasp as I sat up. My breathing is heavy and I feel remnants of fear slipping away. Something is running down my cheeks. Tears.

That was such a weird dream. Why would I dream that? Who was that boy? Why couldn't I see his face?

I shake my head. No, it was just a stupid dream. I'm just not used to dreaming since it's usually Sora who sleeps and sees the dreams while I'm surrounded by darkness.

I look around and I see the lights are all on but Axel is still sleeping. It's probably early but not too early to get up. Which I'm thankful for because I really don't want to try to sleep again and have another nightmare.

Could that even be considered a nightmare? It's not like much happened in it. I'm not even sure why I was so affected by it.

Axel started shifting in his sleep and I quickly got up and walked out of the room. I didn't want to deal with him first thing in the morning. I didn't want to deal with him _ever._

Also I was going to try to get Sora to come out and I wasn't about to do it around Axel because _someone who's very special in the head _decided to make it his hobby to scare the crap out of my split personality. Although if Sora's scared of that thing that Axel calls a glare, Sora's more of a wimp than I thought.

I wonder around the halls for a bit. I didn't want to drag Sora in some random hall so I look for somewhere he would immediately recognize. Of course it took a while. I have a terrible sense of direction. To be honest I think I've passed the same hallway three times.

…Make that four. Okay so this isn't working.

I spot a nurse and begin to follow him in hopes that he'll take me somewhere that isn't this hallway. He luckily doesn't notice. He's popping his head into rooms to wake the patients up so they could go to breakfast.

Thank god I don't plan to be out for breakfast. I ate that crap already and I don't want to again.

Anyway, the nurse eventually passes the rec room and I immediately go in because that's something Sora has to recognize. It's expanded a bit since I've last been in here.

It still has a TV but now there was a DVD player hooked up to it with a few child safe movies lying around. There was a ping pong table in the corner alongside a pool table. There were comfy looking couches and beanie chairs. Fancy smancy stuff.

Wait. Hold up. I spot something else. Oh my god. They have one. We have one. When the hell did they set this up?

Nailed to the wall was a…wait for it…suggestion box. _Yes. _

I have so many suggestions. I really don't know where to start. So many choices to choose from. No seriously I have so many ideas in my head that by the time I'm done it's going to be full. I'm actually rubbing my hands in glee.

I don't know what look is on my face but whatever it was it made a patient walk in, look at my face, and run out.

Unfortunately after the patient runs away Riku walks in. Well no, saunter…yeah saunters into the room like he owns the damn place. Which I don't honestly think that would be something to be proud of. Or would it be…I don't know but I can envision that being a conversation stopper.

"I'm a business man."

"I'm a lawyer."

"Hey Jim what do you do?"

"Oh I own a mental institute."

Yeah I just think it would be a conversation stopper. But what the hell do I know I haven't spoken since…Fuck. I talked the other day which broke my yearlong streak. Screw you Axel.

Oh hey metal head is glaring at me. I have got to stop blanking out like that.

"Are you ignoring me?" I shake my head. Honestly I'm not. It's not my fault I have the bloody attention span of a squirrel…Oh god I'm slowly turning into Sora.

"Where's Sora? Did Axel scare him again?" Riku demanded and to be honest I'm getting a tad tired of his attitude. It's my body. It's not even like I want to be out. In fact, I feel like staying out to spite him.

I'm about to follow with this plan when I hear Axel's voice faintly in the background. Nope. Not today. Riku should protect Sora from Axel so….

* * *

Sora blinked and smiled when he saw Riku right in front of him. With a cry of happiness he jumped on Riku who let out a shout of surprise as he staggered.

"Rikuuuuu." Sora said as he hugged him tightly.

"Ah, Sora. Glad to see you." Riku greeted with a small smile. Sora heard Axel enter the room and with a squeak he buried his face into Riku's shoulder so he wouldn't see his roommate.

"What do you want?" Riku asked hotly and Sora could feel Axel's glare directed at him.

"So he's back." Axel said with blatant disdain which had Riku bristling.

"Is that a problem?" Riku asked as he put a hand on Sora's head to keep it where it was buried.

"Not at all." Axel snarled before he left the room with heavy stomps. Sora waited until the stomps were gone before he released Riku and stepped back.

"Thanks." Sora said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Riku glared at the door.

"What's his problem? Maybe you should go and file for a new roommate he's obviously not working out." Riku suggested and Sora hesitated. "Sora?"

"He makes Roxas come out and I kind of like that." Sora admitted before he began dragging Riku to the cafeteria. He didn't know for sure but his stomach was telling him it was mealtime.

"I don't like Roxas." Riku said and Sora stopped with a frown.

"He's a part of me though." Sora said and Riku looked off to the side.

"He isn't you though." Riku muttered and something in Sora twinged. Something dark flashed through Sora's eyes before it vanished.

"Well just try to get along with him! I'll still be out lots I promise!" Sora said as he resumed dragging Riku to the cafeteria.

Sora eagerly received his food while everyone around him grimaced. He really didn't understand why people made such a big deal. It was edible and colorful. What more could anyone want?

"Oh, how long was Roxas out for?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Just all of yesterday." Riku replied and Sora tried to remember his therapy schedule.

"Ah, arts and crafts with Tifa today!" Sora said excitedly, his blue eyes glittering. Riku smiled fondly before leaning forward and wiping some crumbs off the edge of his mouth tenderly. Sora smiled at him brightly. "Ah, will you be there?"

"Yes, I have arts and crafts today as well." Riku said and Sora cheered happily. Sora dug back into his meal but not before seeing Axel who was watching him curiously. Sora waved at him happily but Axel's gaze turned into a glare.

Sora tilted his head in thought. It was odd. It was cool that someone liked Roxas but it was also a bit weird. He doubted Roxas said anything to Axel so why the attention? Maybe it was just fascination?

Sora shrugged to himself as he went back to his meal.

"We're painting!" Sora cheered as he dipped his brush into a bright yellow. Riku shook his head and hid his smile. "Hmm what to paint what to paint."

Suddenly an idea came to him and he smiled softly to himself. He pressed the brush against the paper and began to paint enthusiastically. Riku raised an eyebrow as he saw Sora uncharacteristically focused on his task.

Tifa walked around supervising everyone to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. She looked over Sora's shoulder and smiled.

An hour later she clapped her hands loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"The hours up! Everyone can grab a piece of tape and hang their drawings on the wall to dry." Sora excitedly ran to the tape and after a few failures of it sticking to itself, Sora managed to rip off a piece of tape and put his picture on the wall.

He waited for Riku to finish as well before he dragged him out of the room.

His picture fluttered and fell to the ground. Tifa spotted it and re taped it before looking at it. In the picture she could make out what looked like a little boy with little blue dots for eyes and messy golden strokes for hair. The boy looked like he was reaching out for something out of the picture.

"Hi Axel!" Sora greeted when he entered the room after dinner. Axel grunted, not looking up from a book he must have borrowed from someone.

"When's Roxas going to come out?" He asked and Sora looked in surprise. It would be the first time he initiated a conversation.

"Um I'm not entirely sure. Why do you care?" Sora asked and Axel gave him a small glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"He's a lot better than you who can't shut up. And he's fun to tease." Axel said as he smirked to himself. Sora smiled happily as he jumped on the bed.

"Oh, Sora you're here." Aerith said as she poked her head into the room.

"Hi Aerith! What's going on?"

"You have a visitor. A Hayner is here to see you." Sora froze.

* * *

I blinked as I looked around the room. Our room. I looked at Axel who wasn't anywhere near me which was weird. Why was I out if he hadn't scared Sora? He was giving me a curious look.

"Oh…Roxas?" I blinked and saw Aerith at the doorway looking at me. I nodded hesitantly and she smiled. "Well as I was telling Sora, you have a visitor by the name of Hayner."

Everything seemed to freeze. No…No no no no no no

I switched with Sora who switched back to me. We kept switching with each other rapidly both of us not knowing how to deal with this. Everything was spinning and the rapid switching was making both of us nauseous.

Finally I collapsed on my knees and threw up. I didn't know what the hell Sora ate but it was the nastiest thing I had ever tasted coming back up. It burned. Tears were coming out of my eyes.

I vaguely remember someone very warm holding me tightly whispering things in my ears to calm me down. I hear Aerith yelling for help.

"I don't want to see him." I whispered as I hugged myself. Memories kept going through my head. Memories I had carefully avoided since I came here.

"You don't have to Roxie. Just calm down." The warm person whispered in my ear.

With ragged breaths I leaned against the warm person and passed out.


	6. I Lied I'm Crazy

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

I apologize beforehand for this chapter.

Unbeta'd Seriouslyneedabetasomeday

* * *

_I was at a party surrounded by tall adults around me. I was so small, I only reached their knees. _

_The boy whose face I can't see is beside me and we're both wearing suites although by his fidgeting I could tell he was uncomfortable. I grab his hand and although I don't see his face I know he smiled at me. _

"_Let's go hide in a corner until this is over." The boy said in that startling familiar voice and I found myself and nodding. "I don't even know why they threw this stupid party except to show off how big our house is." _

"_It's not so bad." I hear myself say and I somehow know he rolls his eyes in response. _

"_You have the patience of a saint I swear." The boy quipped before he stopped tugging me along. "I'm scared of walking through all those people, what if one of those women stomps on us with those heels? Those things are sharp as hell! It would go right through us!" _

_I laugh and I had to agree, those heels did look pretty lethal. Suddenly I see Mother and I begin to run toward her, not noticing how the boy tried to grab me. I also didn't notice the passing waiter until I slammed into his legs and I watched in horror as it caused him to drop a tray full of champagne. _

_It landed in a crash as all the glasses broke and before anybody could react the boy was beside me, pushing me behind him as everyone looked at the commotion, my Mother's expression furious. _

"_I'm sorry, I was the one who pushed him." The boy said loudly and I was too shocked to call him out on his lie. By the time I snapped out of it Mother was dragging him out of the ballroom by the arm, the boy not struggling at all. _

_I gasp and followed them quickly. I entered the empty hallway just in time to see Mother slap the boy square in the face and I gasp. I'm about to run over to help the boy but his face turns to me and although I can't see it I freeze. _

"_I wish you hadn't been born." My Mother mutters before shoving him into a closet and walking away. She gives me a fond smile and ruffles my hair as she passes by but I remain frozen until she leaves. _

_I run to the closet and try to open it but it's locked and I know only Mother has the key. I pressed my hands against the wood and slide down to my knees. _

"_Why did you lie?" I whimper and I hear the boy shuffle in the closet. _

"_They already hate me so it's fine." The boy whispered, this voice barely making it through the thick wood._

* * *

You know that feeling of complete dizziness? Like when you close your eyes and you can feel the room is spinning around you? That's how I feel right now.

I groan and try to rub my eyes but something is wrapped around both my wrists so I could barely lift them. Grumbling, I open my eyes and all I could see is white. I'm on a white bed in white cuffs with white curtains surrounding me with a white ceiling overhead. Too much white. I'm putting this in the suggestion box.

Of course I realize I'm in the infirmary, no other place has that gross antiseptic smell that sort of makes you want to gag. I look at the cuffs around my wrists and uselessly tug on them. Alright, as kinky as this is, I want out.

What the hell did I even do? Did I finally crack and go on a killing spree or something? Oh god I finally killed my roommate didn't I? No wait…

Memories flowed through me and I weakly laughed. Oh god aren't I pathetic. One mention of my ex and I have a freaking panic attack. Oh this is gold. And to add the little sprinkles on this personal hell, my roommate had seen everything. He probably wasn't going to let me live this down.

I hear noises from beyond the white curtain and I begin shaking the cuffs so the chains connecting them to the bed clang loudly. A few second later Aerith stuck her head through the curtains and gave me a warm relieved smile. Oh right, she had been there too. Lovely.

"Sorry about the cuffs. They were just a precaution that you didn't panic when you woke up and hurt yourself." She said as she took them off and I nodded as I rubbed my wrists gingerly. "How are you feeling dear?"

I give her a thumbs up before I stand up and hid my wobble from her. Like hell I was going to tell her I felt like the room was spinning and was going to eat me up. Barring the fact that I couldn't say that without actually speaking, I really didn't want to stay here.

"Well you're free to go dear, but take it easy. You're excused from therapy for today. It is currently morning and breakfast is being served now." I nod to her in thanks before scurrying out of the room before she got the bright idea of accompanying me to the cafeteria which I was not going to.

I just got out of the infirmary; I don't want to go back in for food poisoning thank you very much.

So I stumble around trying to find my room. Thankfully everyone's in the cafeteria poisoning their bodies so nobody's around to see my pathetic state. I don't know how the hell I managed it but after a while I finally managed to find my room.

That or I just entered someone else's room. All the rooms actually look the same to be honest but there's a dent in the wall that Sora had put there because he was trying to teach himself Kung foo. My split personality belongs here more than I do.

I flopped onto my bed and close my eyes to fall back to sleep, hoping not to have any more dreams because quite frankly, they're weird as hell. I was just drifting off when I feel someone wrapping the blanket around me and I frown.

I open my eyes and meet Axel's green eyes. Was he tucking me in? What the hell. See? My dreams are weird.

"Ah, sorry for waking you, you just seemed cold." The red engine said as he put an apple on the nightstand beside my bed. "I snuck you an apple in case you're hungry."

No seriously this is getting really weird. I pinch my skin and it hurts.

So uh…this isn't a dream. Which was sad because I think I preferred this being a dream. Oh god I made the dick pity me. Awesome.

Still, I take the apple and greedily ate it. It was also a bit promising that the kitchen at least held some things that were edible. Then again they probably had a crapload of edible food just for the staff. That's how it was in at my high school; they would serve the student cheap food while serving better quality food to the staff.

When I was done I chucked the core out of the barred window and gave Axel a thankful nod before sinking back into the bed. I was considering going back to sleep when I notice little miss red hair staring at me. Like, literally staring at me full on as if I was this weird ass experiment that he had to figure out. It sort of reminded me of Vexen.

"What was that yesterday? Who's Hayner?" Axel finally asked and I glared at him and flipped him off. You gave me an apple dude, that does not mean I'm spilling my whole life story. You have to buy me dinner first for that.

"Come on Roxie talk to me." Axel said with a smirk and I glared but he was nonplussed. I snarl and bury my head under my blanket. For a moment I thought that Axel would leave me alone but I just wasn't that lucky. I feel his weight on my bed, making the mattress dip slightly and suddenly he tug the blanket off of me.

"Peek a boo."

I swear to god I want to kill him so badly. Do you know how damn easy it is to kill someone? The human body is a frail thing my friend. Don't test me buddy! I may be a midget but that does not make me weak! Okay…it kind of does but that's not the point.

I shove him off the bed and growl as I rub my head which is absolutely pounding no thanks to little miss pixie dust…Even my insults are affected. God what's wrong with me?

"Not looking so good there Roxie." Thank you captain obvious. What are you going to point out next? That the sky is blue? Oh wait…it looks grey. Not the point. "I'm not leaving you alone until you talk to me."

"What the fuck do you want you damn…tall red person?!" I finally shout because I'm up to here with his shit. Imagine my hand high up in the air with that statement.

"You finally talked again!" Axel exclaimed and I grabbed his shirt angrily as I stared into his eyes coldly.

"What the fuck is your problem man? You scare the shit out of Sora just so I come out so you can annoy the crap out of me. Are you really that bored? Because there's more entertaining people in here! We're in a fucking mental hospital so there has to be someone other than me that fits your damn criteria of entertainment."

And that, my friends, is the most I've talked in a year. Good going Axel, really, good going.

And he has the nerve to look amused like this was a big fucking game for him which it probably was in his eyes. Seriously, who exactly did I piss off?

"I just find you plain fascinating Roxie." Axel says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Your split personality is bloody annoying and bugs the shit out of me but you, you have this huge stick up your ass like the world is against you and you're fun as hell to bug."

"Seriously? This whole thing is because I'm fun to bug?" I snarl and I shove him away from me.

"Well that and for some odd reason I find you fascinating. Maybe its love at first sight Roxie, I'm absolutely crazy for you." Axel teased jokingly although there were some traces of seriousness in his eyes.

I rub my face with my hands and begin to laugh. Not like a joyous laugh but it's this weird hysterical laugh that just bubbles out of my throat. Tears are running down my cheeks and I just couldn't stop laughing for the life of me.

"I'm done, I'm so fucking done with this shit." I said before I yank Sora to the surface. I feel him take consciousness and I burrow myself into our mind.

I'm surrounded by darkness and I embrace it.

* * *

Sora was slammed into consciousness and knew something was seriously wrong. It wasn't like the other couple of times that Roxas had forced him out. Sora felt something on his cheeks and he wiped it with a shaky hand and his eyes widened when he saw that it was tears.

He immediately checked the mental link, the only link he had to Roxas, only to find it was barely there. He couldn't feel Roxas at all. No matter how long Sora had been out he had always been able to feel Roxas as an ever present presence at the back of his mind but now, now Roxas was barely there.

Sora looked at front of him and saw Axel looking at him with a mixture of concern and trepidation. Sora had thought that maybe Axel would be good for Roxas, someone who genuinely seemed to like his presence but perhaps he had been wrong.

"What did you do?" Sora whispered softly. "What did you do to Roxas?"

"I just teased him." Axel replied with none of the usual coldness he reserved for Sora.

"I can't feel him anymore, what did you do?!" Sora shouted with angry desperation as he leapt forward and gripped Axel's shirt with both of his hands.

Suddenly strong arms were pulled Sora away. He tried to fight them until he realized that it was Riku gently pulling him out of the room whispering reassuring words that really weren't helping. Still, Sora allowed his boyfriend to lead him into his own room.

Riku sat on the bed with Sora on his lap and hugged him tightly. Sora clenched his shirt in his fists and buried his head into Riku's shoulder as he let out a sob. Riku hushed him and gently rubbed Sora's back as it shuddered and shook with his tears.

"What happened Sora? You're not the violent type." Riku asked when Sora calmed down.

"I can't feel him Riku, I can't feel Roxas." Sora said desperately. "What do I do Riku?"

"Maybe it's for the best Sora, now you can have this body for yourself." Riku said and Sora froze as astonishment filled him.

"How can you say that?" Sora whispered and Riku blinked when he realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

"I only meant that it wasn't like Roxas liked being out anyway and he's…"

"No, it's not for the best!" Sora yelled as he leapt out of Riku's lap and stared at his boyfriend with tear-filled accusing eyes that made Riku flinch. "I won't lose him. I can't lose him. I refuse to lose him!"

Sora ran out of Riku's room, ignoring his boyfriends calls for him to wait, and ran. He didn't have a destination in mind just the overwhelming feeling of getting away. He ran through hallways of rooms before he finally stopped at a dead-end.

He sank to his knees and sobbed as he curled up into a ball. He called out for Roxas mentally but nothing happened. The mental connection was still there but he couldn't sense Roxas at all as if the link had been severed.

"I'll get you back Roxas. Please don't leave me. Not again."

* * *

This is what you get when I decide to write at 3:30 in the morning because I was kept up by an annoying honking (again) that won't stop or let me sleep. Ironically just as I've finished writing this it stopped. ~Vague feeling of bashing my head through a wall~ Nightie.


End file.
